Grocery List
by 36MaryRose36
Summary: Set in the future which should be season 6, Parker has a (sorta) secret which she needs to tell Hardison, but she reveals it by mistake. Pretty much about Parker and Hardison having a kid.
1. Chapter 1

Grocery List

A Leverage Fanfic

Chapter #1:

_Here we are, _Sophie thought,_ back. Ah, it felt so good. We're all here: the whole team-right here in Nate-and my- apartment. She looked around their room: it was really nice. Downstairs, Hardison was playing some stupid video game, Eliot was cooking something that smelled awfully delicious, Nate was reading a book, and Parker-Ah! Parker was right behind her!_

"Parker!" Sophie hollered.

"Sophie." Parker responded, whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" Sophie asked, in a normal tone.

"Why aren't you? When someone starts whispering, you're supposed to respond in a whisper and say 'why are we whispering.'"

"Ok, 'why are we whispering'?"

"Because I need to tell you a secret," Parker said excitedly, completely forgetting that she had been speaking softly.

"Ooo, what would that be?" Sophie remembered the last secret Parker told her: That was that she and Hardison were getting married. Well, not really, it was actually a promise to stay together forever since they were both wanted, they couldn't really just show up and sign their names on those papers. Yet, it was as close to marriage as they were ever going to get. There was no ceremony, just the rest of the team watching Parker say, "I promise to never leave you for another guy, run away and steal all your valuables." Along with Hardison responding, "I promise not to leave you for some other babe, run away with the creepy cheater and ruin your credit score along the way." Then the team all got together, ate chocolate, pretzels, and drank orange soda, in wine glasses. It was very….. Them.

"I think I'm going to have a baby!" Parker said happily, in a tone somewhere between a whisper and a shout.

"What?!" Sophie hollered.

"Please whisper," the thief said calmly.

"What?!" the grifter murmured, annoyed.

"Ya know, I'm pregnant."

"Did you take a test?" Sophie asked.

"No. Is it true/false or multiple choice?"

"Parker, you're so cute," Sophie answered, "a pregnancy test to find out if you're right, you can get one at the grocery store."

"Oh."

"Wait, did you tell Hardison?" Sophie inquired.

"Tell him what?"

"About being pregnant, of course!"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first." The thief said, innocently.

"Well get a test and if it comes back positive….tell that Hacker he's going to be a dad!"

/. LEVERAGE /. LEVERAGE /. LEVERAGE /. LEVERAGE /. LEVERAGE /.

Later that evening:

Hardison was procrastinating: Eliot had brought his list, as had Sophie and Nate, he had his list and the credit card. I was his turn; it had been his turn five weeks ago too. It was his turn to go grocery shopping. With the whole team hanging out in Nate and Sophie's amazing new apartment so often, they all took turns food shopping every week, and at the end of the month, they all split the bill. But, Hardison hated doing it, it was like work.

_Wait, _he thought, _Parker didn't bring me her list!_

Almost as if she were on cue, Parker walked up and handed Hardison a piece of paper with everything she "needed."

"Woman, you need all of this," he said glancing at the list.

"Yeah, I'm out of all my favorites." Parker said sadly.

Hardison took a closer skim of the items, but without really paying attention at all:

**Captain Crunch**

**Fruit Loops**

**Honey Nut Cheerios**

**Lucky Charms**

**Cocoa Puffs**

**Cinnamon (and every other flavor) Chex **

_**Pregnancy Test**_

**5 Hershey's Chocolate bars**

**Trix**

**Life**

**Frosted Flakes**

"What is this?!" he said, almost horrified, backing up a few on the list. "Chocolate! Parker, you get way too high on chocolate! Mm-mm, no way, I ain't gonna be responsible for your craziness!"

Parker made a sad face and started to walk away, "But you'll get the rest right?"

"Course."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for all the review and follows :) you have no idea how happy it made me!**

* * *

Chapter #2:

Hardison stared down the cereal aisle, _here I go, _he thought. He always did Parker's list first: to get over it with. He zoomed down the lane, knocking boxes of cereal off the shelves. As soon as he stopped he turned to see everyone in aisle staring, _as usual_, he thought.

"That guy really likes his cereal." A teenage boy laughed, sarcastically.

"You got a problem with a black guy enjoying some cereal? Ya'all have some serious issues, you know that?" Hardison responded to the staring folks before running to the next aisle.

He opened up the folded list Parker had given him to make sure he got the right cereal, remembering the time he accidentally got her some of that healthy cardboard. Thinking, _I've never seen someone so upset about darn cereal. Okay, sooo Captain Crunch….yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, wait-_"WHAT?!" he hollered aloud. Immediately, he steered his cart to the pharmacy department, trying to remember the date, _is it April 1__st__?_

He grabbed the first test on the shelf he saw and hurried to the checkout.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" the perky cashier asked with a plastered smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Hardison answered after a long pause.

Suddenly, the girl noticed the pregnancy test she was scanning, and a smile crawled over her face as she muffled her laughter. Hardison pretended not to notice and he grabbed his cart full bags and made his way to the door.

As soon as he was a few feet away, he heard his cashier whisper to another worker, "The crazy cereal guy's breeding," immediately followed by some laughter. Hardison turned around and walked back, prepared to say something snappy; but instead he grabbed a Hershey's chocolate bar. He turned, handed it to the girl and said with a smile, "Hey, I forgot something, could you please ring this up."

Leverage 3 Leverage 3 Leverage 3 Leverage 3 Leverage 3

Hardison opened the door to the apartment, immediately Eliot greeted him, "Hey, Hardison," while watching hockey, "can you get the beer, we'll watch the game."

Hardison ignored him, grabbed a bag, which contained the pregnancy test and a bar of chocolate, leaving the rest of the bags on a counter. "Parker!" he hollered, "Parker, where are you, woman?"

Eliot acknowledged his yelling and said, "Hardison, she's in the extra bedroom 'cause she wasn't feeling too good."

Hardison ran over to the room, but suddenly heard the hitter hollering something about all that was in the grocery bags was cereal. _Huh, maybe I should've finished shopping, whatever,_ he thought as he ran into the bedroom to see Parker lying on the bed watching a movie.

"What movie you got on there?" he asked calmly.

"Nemo." The thief answered.

"So, I noticed there was something strange on your Grocery List, could you explain that?"

"Yeah," she said sitting up, "I usually get Reese's Puffs, but I felt in the mood for Cocoa Puffs."

"No, Parker," he said, frustrated, "not that, the uh. Hey whoa, do you want this chocolate bar?" He continued, handing her the candy. She took it eagerly with a smile on her face.

As she was almost done with it, he couldn't take it anymore and suddenly burst out, "Parker, are pregnant?"

"How did you know?" she asked with wonder in her voice.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked, confused.

"When I took the test."

"Woman, you realize you gave me-oh, whatever. Well, here it is." He said, restraining himself from yelling at her.

"Oh good!" she said, hopping up and grabbing the box from his hand, suddenly running out of the room.

"Where the hell are you going?" he hollered down the hall.

Leverage /\ Leverage /\ Leverage /\ Leverage /\ Leverage /\ Leverage /\

"Goal!" Eliot yelled. He and Nate were sitting on the coach, as Sophie read a book.

Sophie looked up from her reading and hollered, "Would you please shut-up? I'm trying to re-"

All of a sudden, Parker ran into the room, in front of the TV and said, "Sophie, Sophie! I got the pregnancy test, now what?"

All she received were blank stares from the grifter, hitter, and mastermind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I don't own ****_Leverage _****(forgot to mention that, but you probably figured it out)****_, _****but if I were a billionaire, I would buy it and start my own channel where ****_Leverage _****is all that was aired and then there would be a season 6….but I'm not a billionaire, oh well.**

* * *

Chapter #3:

They all stared as Hardison walked in: _Oh, well this is awkward. _He thought, hearing what Parker shouted.

*Thump* Eliot placed/nearly dropped his bottle of beer on the table, shattering the silence.

Nate spoke, "Care to tell us what this is about, Sophie?"

"Me, why are you asking me: Parker is the one who came in here shouting."

"Because she was addressing you," Nate calmly responded.

Eliot suddenly interjected, "Wait, are you pregnant, Sophie?"

Sophie's eyes widened, "No, not me! Parker is."

"You told them! It was a secret, Sophie, why would you tell them?" Parker cried out at her.

"Parker, you just came out here and-"Sophie started.

Nate looked up and saw Hardison slowly backing away into the dark hallway, "Come here, Hardison."

"Um, I really can't, I'm having a bad asthma attack, yeah, *gasp*" Hardison responded, panic in his voice. "*gasp* can barely breathe, *gasp*!"

"Hardison." Nate answered, obviously not convinced.

"Yes."

"Come here."

Hardison mumbled something under his breath and hurried over to Parker's side.

"Is there something you two want to tell us?" Nate questioned.

Hardison began, "Well, Nate, we, uh. Hell, I don't know myself, Parker can you please tell us what is going on?"

"Sophie, can you just show me how to do this thing." Parker said to Sophie, holding out the pregnancy test.

"Parker, just read the instructions, alright, go in the bathroom, it's easy." Sophie answered, annoyed.

"Okay." And Parker dashed off.

For five minutes, the hitter, hacker, grifter, and mastermind sat perfectly still, waiting. Suddenly, Parker emerged from the hall.

"Okay, guys, I have some news."

"Yes." They said in unison.

She rushed her answer, "Eliot's going to need a new toothbrush 'cause I accidently dropped his in the toilet."

"Parker," Sophie began, "what about-"

"What were you doing with my toothbrush?" Eliot interjected.

"Brushing my teeth, obviously, I always brush after I eat chocolate." Parker answered.

"Why with my toothbrush?"

"I always use yours, it's nice and fuzzy and the bristles are soft."

Eliot hollered, "that's not sanitary, Parker, you shouldn't-"

Sophie suddenly interrupted, "Guys, just stop-what did the pregnancy test say, Parker?"

"Oh, I didn't take it." Parker answered.

"WHAT! Why not?" Sophie asked.

"Because you have to pee, and I don't have to go right now." She answered, perfectly content, "Hardison, did you get any more chocolate?"

"Alright, that's enough," Sophie interrupted, "I'm just going to take you to the doctor and that's that. She'll tell us."

"I don't want to go to the doctor, I hate doctors." Parker objected.

"Don't worry, she's very nice, Parker. And we'll all go too: to support you, right." She said turning to the rest of the team with a questioning look in her face.

"Yeah, sure." Nate said.

"Of course." Hardison responded.

"It's not like I had anything else to do…." Eliot answered, almost sarcastically.

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's kind of short, BUT, I already have the next chapter written because it was originally going to be really long. So I'll have it up like tomorrow morning, maybe sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4:

In the small doctor's office, a woman sat at her desk, checking Facebook for the eighth time that day. _Nothing interesting ever happens here_, she thought.

Immediately, five excited individuals burst through the doctor's door, "Hello, where's Dr. Morgan?" the woman with dark brown hair said quickly.

"She's uh, in with a patient, and we close after she finishes with her, so, um-wait, who are you?"

"An old friend: I need a favor, how soon will she be out?"

"Five minutes, but like I said-"

"We'll wait here until she comes out." She responded.

The entire group sat down in the waiting room: the girl with light blonde hair proceeded to read some childrens' books in a corner, laughing and pointing at the pictures to the young man with dark black skin who looked agitated. The woman whom she had spoken with sat down like a lady, patiently waiting, while the other two men sat there looking unhappy.

8.72 minutes later…

Dr. Morgan walked into the room where the entire team was waiting anxiously; Sophie immediately walked up to her and began talking. Yet all the rest of the team could hear was doctor calling her "Jenny." They talked softly as Sophie gestured toward Parker; Dr. Morgan sighed and called Parker over. The three women then proceeded to walk into the back room…

19.142 minutes later…

The hitter, hacker, and mastermind sat there under the suspicious eye of Dr. Morgan's secretary. Hardison stood up, walked around, looking out the window, and noticed a corner store across the street.

"I'm gonna go get some orange soda and chocolate, I'll be right back." He said, heading out the door.

Eliot turned to Nate as soon as he knew Hardison couldn't hear them, "What do you think of all this."

"Parker being pregnant, well, I suppose the Mayans were only one year off when it came to the impending apocalypse." Nate responded, joking.

Eliot laughed, "The kid will probably start pick-pocketing before he can walk and hacking email before he can talk."

The two laughed softly, "Well-"

Instantly interrupting them were Parker and Sophie as they emerged, smiling, Dr. Morgan looking frazzled and said, "I'll see you in five weeks, okay."

"I'm pregnant! Hey, where's Hardison?" Parker said suddenly, eyeing the team.

"Across the street. He'll be right back, with chocolate." Eliot answered.

"More chocolate, yeah! I should get pregnant more often."

"Um, okay, sweetheart." Eliot answered, scrunching his eyebrows together.

Suddenly, Hardison barged in, yelling, "What did I miss?"

"Oh, not much," Nate said, "you're just going to be a dad."

"I am?" he said, high-pitched.

Parker walked over to him, he pulled her over and into a short, sweet, innocent kiss. When they pulled away, the two looked to the team, each one of them with sickly-sweat expression on their face.

"So, where's my chocolate?" Parker abruptly asked, not letting the moment become too sappy.

"Right here, mama." The hacker responded, handing her an entire bag of chocolate candies. "Make it last."

Parker smiled widely as the entire teamed headed to the parking lot, "So, since I'm pregnant, can I drive?"

"No!" the hitter, hacker, grifter, and mastermind replied in unison.

Leverage Leverage Leverage Leverage Leverage

In the car,

"Well, Parker's ten weeks along, and she has an appointment in five weeks." Sophie informed the team. "Dr. Morgan can tell you what the sex of the baby is then."

"Oh, she'll definitely be a girl, Sophie." Parker said while stuffing her face with chocolate.

"Whoa, mama, it could be a boy." Hardison suddenly responded.

"I don't think so." Parker answered sweetly, but high on chocolate.

"You don't know-it's a 50/50 chance." Hardison said, "And ya know, I have the feeling it'll be a boy."

"Why would someone want a boy?" Parker asked.

"Because boys are much more emotionally stable."

"But girls are nicer."

"What?! If I had a son then I could teach him to hack-"

Sophie interjected, "Hardison, Parker, maybe you should start thinking about names."

"Hershey!" Parker said excitedly, waving a candy wrapper in her hand.

"No, just no." Hardison answered, putting his face in his hands.

_This is going to be a long nine months, _Eliot, Nate, and Sophie all thought at the exact same moment.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I haven't decided whether their baby should be a boy or a girl. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Name suggestions are welcome too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah so, I still don't own Leverage, I'm working on it though…**

Chapter #5:

*Jingle*Jingle* Parker's phone played, she turned to look at it: **Caller ID: Peggy**, *beep* the button squeaked as she pressed the 'answer' key.

"Hi," she answered.

"Hi, Alice, I just called to see if you wanted to see if you were coming to book club tonight, you weren't there last meeting." Peggy responded.

"Yeah, I'm coming. What were we reading, again?"

"You don't remember? We were sticking to the theme of 'frontier' classics, and have been reading _The Yearling._ I guess you haven't been enjoying it that much, then?" Peggy responded, disappointed with Parker's lack of knowledge.

Parker suddenly remembered the boring book about the boy and his weird little pet, "Oh, no! It's great! I've just been kinda' busy!"

"Alright, we are going to discuss the ending, so read up! Ha, anyway, afterwards do you want to have coffee together?"

"Sure." Parker said.

"Okay, well, bye." Peggy replied.

"Bye." Parker hung up, as Hardison walked into the room.

"Who were you on the phone with?" he asked.

"Peggy, I have to read ten chapters of the world's most boring book ever before tonight's book club meeting." Parker responded, making a face.

"Just wing it, pretend you understand what they're talkin' 'bout. What's the worst that can happen?" Hardison suggested.

Leverage . Leverage . Leverage . Leverage . Leverage .

"It's interesting to me the way the author makes it seem like the boy has to choose between his family and his pet." A member of the book club, whose name had slipped Parker's mind, speculated. "Yet, in the end, he really has no choice at all except live for his family or hold a grudge about the fawn's death."

Parker stared, shocked, "Wait! The cute little deer dies! That's horrible! How'd he die?"

The entire room turned to her and a member answered, "Didn't you finish the book? The boy's mother shoots the fawn, and then the boy has to put it out of its misery."

"Why would they do that: That's a terrible ending!" Parker said, not shouting, but obviously saddened.

"It represents the passage from childhood to adulthood." Peggy replied.

"Glad I never grew up then!" Parker countered, but as the group stared, she suddenly changed her statement, "I mean, that's so uplifting-ing-ish... maybe I should be quiet."

"I think that's a good idea." The woman making the original statement retorted, pressing her thin lips together.

Leverage ^.^ Leverage ^.^ Leverage ^.^ Leverage ^.^ Leverage ^.^

Meanwhile…

Hardison hopped on his couch, grabbed his controller and turned on his favorite video game. The minutes ticked by as he blasted cars, made allies with people over the internet, and cheated by hacking other people's games, of course. Right as he was about to make it to level 39, he felt a tap on his shoulder, as if a metal cane hit it.

"Ah!" he screamed like a little girl. He threw his controller into the air, it landed on the floor and destroyed all of his progress. He turned around to see none other than Archie Leach, Parker's "father." He was laughing with a smug smile on his face.

"Ha-ha," Hardison started sarcastically, "how'd you get in here?"

Archie rolled his eyes, "Don't you remember who you're talking to, young man?"

Hardison looked at him; he hated talking to Archie when Parker wasn't around: there was just something about talking to the world's greatest thief (after Parker), who was also kind of like an in-law, alone that freaked him out.

"Alright, well, where's Parker?" Archie asked, after a moment.

"She's at her book club." Hardison responded.

"Parker belongs to a book club?" he inquired, shocked.

"Yeah, one of her friends got her to join." Hardison answered.

"She has friends?" Archie continued, even more surprised.

"Uh, yeah, well, more like one normal one and then there's us."

"Ah, well, even that's impressive. For Parker."

Hardison spoke, "Yeah…"

"So is anything happening with you two?" he asked.

Hardison's eyes bugged out slightly as he debated whether or not to tell him about  
Parker's current state. _It's really Parker's place to tell him, but if I don't explain…it'll look pretty bad._

"Parker's pregnant." He said, simply, _wait did I just say that out loud? _He thought in panic.

"Boy? Girl?" Archie asked, not quite sure what to say, he would have to have a serious talk with Parker. It was the third time that night he was astonished by Parker and he hadn't even seen her yet.

_I definitely said it out loud._

Hardison spoke nervously, "Um, actually, we don't know the gender…probably going to be a boy, though. Names…we were thinking of Alec Jr."

"You and Parker or just you were thinking of it?" Questioned Archie, doubting that Parker would name her child 'Alec Jr.'

"It hasn't been discussed much."

Archie smiled, "Anyway, there will be a new little thief in the world soon!"

"A little hacker, more like it: age of the geek, as Parker would say—"

"Oh, no! He'll grow up to be a famous thief, and not the Good Samaritan kind, you are. His grandpa will make sure of that."

"Are you insulting my hacking?"

"No, no, but the world needs more thieves like Parker."

"Sheesh, my son ain't growin' up to be some criminal." Hardison responded.

"It's kind of in his blood." Archie retorted, immediately followed by an awkward silence, as they both stared at the broken video game controller on the floor…for ten minutes.

Leverage )( Leverage )( Leverage )( Leverage )( Leverage )(

At the coffee cafe with Parker and Peggy:

"Alice, you weren't very enthusiastic about our book, were you?" Peggy speculated.

"No…I did…"

"Oh, its fine, you don't have to like every book, although you usually do."

"That's good." Parker responded, relieved, trying to remember Sophie's tips for conversation with people. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, great; well, one of my cats threw up on my bed sheets, yesterday, but it came out in the wash. How about you: anything new?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." Parker replied, sipping her smoothie.

Peggy gulped down her sip of coffee, "You are?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations!" Peggy cheered

"For what?" Parker asked, baffled.

"For being pregnant, of course." Peggy responded, chuckling.

"It's not that hard, you know, actually it's pretty easy, you just-"

"Yeah, I know." Peggy interrupted.

**A/N: Ok, still haven't decided on the baby's gender, I was thinking twins, but that's the cheater's way out . Oh, yeah, ****_The Yearling _****is a real book, I had to read it for school: It's horrible, don't read it, unless you like super boring, depressing books…hope I didn't just offend anyone ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry this update is kinda late: no excuses, except lack of inspiration. Well, watching about 5 Leverage episodes while eating cereal fixed that…so here it is:**

**Oh yeah: STILL don't own Leverage, working on it…note to self: just 'cause brother can play Minecraft doesn't mean he can hack like Hardison…I swear, otherwise my plan would've worked…**

Chapter #6:

Hardison and Archie stared at the ground, both of them trying to figure out what to say. Both simultaneously turned to stare at each other, and then looked back at the floor in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Parker jumped in front of both of them, startling them; she smiled ear to ear and laughed.

Archie spoke, "Parker, my wallet."

Parker handed it over, pleased with herself, "So, what should we steal?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about the Dresden diamond?" Archie asked.

"The world's largest green diamond? I've always wanted to steal it." Parker responded. "What's the plan?"

"The owner is a silly billionaire; I recently discovered he keeps it New York. He has a special 'personal museum.' Security's tight: trip wire, retina scans, weight-detecting floors, armed guards-"

"Armed guards?" Hardison interjected. The two thieves ignored him, continuing their conversation.

"Sounds like fun: I always wanted the Dresden diamond. Let's go!" Parker said, enthusiastic.

"I know. Do you have your gear?" Archie questioned.

"Yeah, in another room, I'll go get it."

The two world-famous thieves collected their equipment quickly. Parker then ran over to Hardison.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, k."She informed him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hardison asked, with a concerned look on his face.

Parker turned her head to the side with a confused look in her eyes, "Yeah, I always wanted this big green diamond."

"But-it's dangerous."

"Why are you worried?" Parker cried, "I do this stuff all the time!"

Hardison eyes dashed back and forth then looked to Archie who began to walk over.

Parker's father spoke, "Hardison, come here."

Hardison walked over, annoyed, "What."

"You need to let Parker be. She's a thief, always will be. Nothing can stop that. It may hurt her to do these things. But if she doesn't: she'll die."

Hardison was taken back, he nodded, understanding. He then stepped aside, allowing Parker to walk over.

"Good Luck!" he shouted, as Archie and Parker left. Yet, as the door closed, he hollered, "I ain't never gonna understand thieves…or…Parker.

Leverage + Leverage + Leverage + Leverage + Leverage +

A few hours later….

Eliot, Nate, and Sophie were in the bar enjoying some refreshing drinks while laughing about old memories. Suddenly, they took a look at the new TV which was blasting something about 'breaking news.'

"Hey look." Sophie pointed to television.

The two men looked to the screen where they read the captions since it was too loud to read.

"We are here in New York, and if you're just joining us: Mr. Kent Warner's private collection of diamonds was just stolen. This collection included the famous Dresden Diamond: the world's largest green diamond at 41 carats. The thieves apparently escaped. And although the police are searching for them, there are currently no suspects."

"You don't think…"Sophie trailed off.

"Parker." Eliot cursed, "Somebody call Hardison."

Sophie pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number quickly.

"Yeah." Hardison's voice responded from the other side of the line.

"Where's Parker?" Sophie inquired, putting her phone on speaker.

"Out…with Archie." Hardison responded nervously.

"I knew it." Eliot said, impatient.

"Uh, yeah, Hardison, we're watching the news right now…and somebody just stole the Dresden Diamond." Nate informed.

"It's not my fault, Nate, they left; I tried to stop them, I…I…I, oh, God. How the hell did you know it was Parker?"

"Very distinctive thieving strategies." Eliot answered.

Sophie spoke, irritated, "How many thieves do we know who could get away with stealing Kent Warner's private diamond collection. I mean, how do you think we knew?"

Immediately, the team of modern Robin Hoods started talking all at once, each of them communicating their exasperation about Parker's foolishness.

"Guys, guys!" Sophie shouted. The mastermind, and hitter, and hacker became silent. "It's Parker."

"Hm." Nate responded, "True, and we will be up one diamond."

Leverage :) Leverage :) Leverage :) Leverage :) Leverage :)

"So, how was it?" Nate asked Parker, as the entire team admired the awesome gem she had stolen.

"Great. I got to taser like ten people." Parker beamed.

"Just what you love." Sophie said.

"Yup."

"Parker, my phone's calendar just beepy-deeped me: you have a doctor's appointment, Mama."

Parker moaned as Hardison practically dragged her out of the apartment.

1.7 hours later….

"Well, are you ready to hear what you're having, a boy or girl?" the doctor asked the thief and hacker.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Well, you're having a-"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I'm so mean, well, actually, yeah I'm mean. Okay, and the Dresden Diamond is real, have no idea where it is or who owns it, but, in my fanfic: Parker owns it (at least now). Kent Warner's not real though (as far as know). Well, did you like this chapter? Please Review (even if you hated it). **

**-Mary Rose out.**


End file.
